


Dance

by LamiaHypnosia



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Humor, Intimacy, May/December Relationship, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pole Dancing, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex on Furniture, Showers, Stripping, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaHypnosia/pseuds/LamiaHypnosia
Summary: Kenna knows other dances that Phineas has never heard of.'This is Halcyon News, the only source for news in the colony. A local man remains in awe of his wife. '-Special thanks to jump_ship for the inspiration!
Relationships: Female Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Dance

Shifting her weight from one leg to the other Kenna giggled, face half hidden in her folded arms as she leaned over the desk. Phineas swiftly tugged down her pants and panties giving her bare bottom a smack. 

He had to admire the view first. That perfect round behind, and below it just slightly hidden the glistening petals. Kenna sighed impatiently, staring at her reflection in the window and the stars beyond. A gentle hand insisted she moved her legs further apart.

"Been wanting this so bad." She groaned.  
Her skin shivered in delight as a hand rested on her back, sliding across her skin to massage where it had been struck. Phineas didn't understand the spanking but he could oblige. He stroked himself idly. 

He'd kissed her, backed her up to the work table and he didn't remember doing so but his erection was pressed to her thigh. Or had she maneuvered so it would. Then she was feeling up on it. 

"Here." She'd pleaded. 

"The table?" Phineas had asked incredulously. His love was quite adventurous in all aspects. 

“Fair warning.” Kenna said as she waved her hips side to side. “You give it to me and when I come I’m going to scream so loudly they’ll hear me in Edgewater.”

Phineas was really only half listening because he was tracing the moistened lower lips lightly. They hadn’t made love in a week and wagered who would cave. It wasn’t like anyone was a loser in this scenario.

Their urgency had to wait as the items on the work table were transferred elsewhere and now Kenna was presenting herself.

Normally they were reasonably quiet. Mostly because the sound startled Phineas the first time. Another time Kenna giggling showed him a noise violation fine (that she never paid). 

Now it was just the two of them. No one to hear. That first push of his hips was his favorite part, her soft moan as he entered her at last. All of Phineas’ restraint was gone after what he’d witnessed earlier that evening. A sight that had aroused him beyond endurance. No silk sheets and candles, no, he took her on the workbench and she loved it. Pushing back, her pert rear a perfect cushion. 

After a fashion she was taking it for herself and he stood there watching her enjoy him. Riding him swirling her hips so her tight entrance caressed his head. That was too much. Phineas released Kenna’s behind and as though sensing what he was about to do Kenna reached behind her and he took her hand. He began thrusting into her so hard the table screeched beneath her shifting a few millimeters. He thought absently she must be getting uncomfortable but he didn’t care. Neither did she. 

Phineas let go of her hand gripped her ponytail as she’d requested. He was fond of taking notes and experimenting. By now Kenna was reduced to wordless moaning. It was a wonder the window didn’t crack.

Except Phineas slowed his movement in spite of his own need, in spite of her warmth pulsing around him. Kenna loved -what did she call it? Doggy style. Phineas didn't really, it was uncomfortable but part of him loved it. Something primal about it. Sure, he was the result of billions of years of evolution but his ancestors had to get here somehow. By fucking. Oh if Kenna heard him say that she'd laugh. He still had her hair gathered in his hand and leaned over to speak into her left ear, fingers gripping her ass cheek in not quite bruising force. “Are you holding back? Because you better not hold back.”

“I’m not.” She panted. “You better not either.”

He chuckled, kissing her ear. “Do I ever?”

“Too bad the table is too small for me to lay on.”

“That sounds uncomfortable.”

“Not the weirdest place I’ve been fucked. Or the worst surface.”

Phineas gave a breathless chuckle at that. “I’m still never going to be too horny to worry about your comfort, my darling.”

“You’re sweet. Speaking of comfort, are you okay?”

Phineas had long learned to stop pretending to be fine. There would be hell to pay if he lied, not just his aching body but her annoyance and lectures were all unendurable. “Getting tired of standing, to be honest.” He admitted grudgingly. 

With a series of groans Kenna lifted herself off the table. “Well we have a nice comfy bed.” Reluctantly he withdrew. At last to see her beautiful face. Not that her reverse was bad at all but to see her smile and kiss her. She slipped her arms around his waist somehow ignoring his erection that was still slick with her juices. “Did you like my dance?”

That dance. Phineas had never seen anyone dance like that before. He’d heard of Bijou’s Revue, seen the posters for their barely there costumes and heard a few of the acts were mildly suggestive but what Kenna was doing was leaps and bounds over the coy mannerisms in that Board approved show. 

The theater was hurting for bits and Kenna had an idea to help them out. Plus something about a lost bet, Phineas didn't know or care for the details. But the doors to Bijou's were flung open and a once in a lifetime performance for citizens 21 and over sold out in a matter of days. 

Vicar Max was there, his back to the stage. Phineas recognized the pile of curls that was Parvati's hair. Beside her was Dr. Ellie Fenhill and Nyoka. They waved but Phineas opted to get his own table to let them have their girls night. 

The house lights went out and an upbeat rock number began.

She’d been wearing a normal looking suit when she’d begun but as the dance went on tore them off to wild cheers, lobbing the garments caught by a member of the crowd where it would be undoubtedly shown off as a trophy. One lucky man who happened to lock eyes with Kenna leaned back in his chair as she crawled toward him. 

Nyoka whistled "Get some, Sanjar!"

Phineas gaped recognizing the CEO of Monarch Stellar Industries. Kenna beckoned Sanjar closer pulling him toward her by the tie as though in for a kiss, then playfully pushed him away dismissing him with a toss of her blonde hair. 

The fluid motions of her body as well as the display of her precision and control left the room breathless. Phineas most of all. He didn't even order a drink he was so transfixed. 

If that didn’t whip the crowd into a frenzy, her movements did. Nearly all of her on display, dipping low and bringing herself back up, running her hands across her full breasts and between her thighs, spreading her knees and gyrating her hips. 

Phineas watched dumbstruck not even caring about the music blaring in his ears or the fact that others were laying eyes on Kenna as she danced, cartwheeled and hooking a knee around the metal pole twirling round and round. For the finale with a running start she spun gracefully, slowly, descending the pole, her beautiful long legs on display. 

The look she gave him when she saw him watching made Phineas exceptionally glad he was wearing loose fitting pants. When she found him he ordered her to get on the ship. Now. Kenna complied meekly, thinking he was furious until he pressed her to the wall kissing her. How was he this turned on? Think about it later, back to the lab. She needed to be there tomorrow anyway so might as well wear her out there and save her a trip.

“It’s called pole dancing.” Kenna smiled. She was still wearing the costume she’d donned for the occasion. The top half anyway. The panties were in shreds on the floor. “Maybe I can install a pole in here. Something for me to do when you’re at work.”

"And distract me more than you already do? ...oh."

While he was pondering Kenna had slid to her knees and flicking her tongue on the head of his member. Distracting. 

"Hm?" She asked and before Phineas could answer she'd taken him in her mouth sucking off her own wetness. Both hands on his thighs. She even looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Now I really can't stand." Snapping his fingers Phineas pointed toward the unsuspecting mattress and ordered "Bed."

She kissed his member once and flounced to the bed somewhere in the short distance losing the remainder of her costume. Phineas was not so fast shedding his own clothing kicking aside shoes and socks, then pants. He was still fit with lean muscle as he had been all his life though overcoming his shyness had taken a long time. There was some fun in having sex partially clothed. It lent itself to quick trysts in public. Law but this Earth woman turned Phineas into a deviant. 

"Did you like my dance?" She asked again.

"That was, "Phineas began taking his eyes off her long enough to pull off his scrub top. "The single most arousing thing I've seen in my entire life." Tossing the top somewhere he crawled into bed settling on his knees between her thighs "But next time, I get a private show." 

Kenna smiled and pulling him toward her kissed him. Without breaking the kiss Phineas reached between them and entered her again. "I feel bad for leaving early." She said.

"I don't." Bending his head down he pushed up her breast and suckled at the nipple a while, feeling her fingers gently glide along his scalp. 

"I thought you were tired." 

"I'm not " Phineas admitted releasing the nipple then said "I figured you were." Before giving the same treatment to the breast he'd neglected still gently rocking his hips. 

Kenna chuckled "Law, I love you." 

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" 

"College." She answered simply "I had a job as a stripper for a semester. Then I got caught. It was bad for my reputation. I didn't like it anyway. Felt like a party favor. Believe it or not I used to be even hotter. If you saw me at nineteen you'd have to put your dick in a wheelchair."

Phineas stroked her clit with the pad of his thumb. "Between that dance and this I might have to." 

That was enough to make her come, her moans amplified by the wall of the sleep unit and holding his hands she rocked her hips so her clit rubbed against him. Kenna kept her nethers trimmed usually but she'd apparently gotten a wax job. Phineas himself didn't have much by way of body hair apart from below the navel which to his confusion and eyeroll Kenna found sexy. Right. He didn't have much carpet to match the drapes anymore . More like a hardwood floor.  
Which now was glistening with her wetness. 

His lips found hers, her legs locking around his waist which made his thrusts somewhat difficult until she took the hint and loosened them. She whimpered around his kiss and he parted from her to hear her sweet pleas "Just like that. Oh fuck…! Yes…!" 

That was enough to send Phineas over the edge. He felt her orgasm around him and his breath hitching in his throat he filled her, filled her more than he thought capable but then a week was a long time. Kenna smiled up at him, both of them breathless. 

That wasn't even the best part. Afterward Phineas finally caved and joined Kenna in the shower. She even turned down the heat just for him. As the warm water washed over them Kenna hugged Phineas, kissed his shoulder. The gesture moved him. She was so accepting of him. In just that tiny act she'd told him how she loved him, all of him and to be unashamed. Being held like that went to his heart even more than holding her in bed moments ago. Phineas thought love was the big things, the extravagant gestures, the expensive gifts. But Kenna never wanted that. Many men (and women) had pursued Kenna, all of them closer to her age, some better looking and with more material goods than Phineas. All he had was a degree in chemistry and stubbornness. But all Kenna wanted was to be held. Bare flesh to bare flesh. The only sound the running water. And Phineas held her. 

When Kenna reached for the shampoo Phineas gently took it from her and dispensing an amount of the pearlescent pink liquid into his palm massaged it into her hair. Then more, as he was unused to long hair. How women managed their locks Phineas never knew. Kenna had such lovely hair too, that she meticulously cared for. The shampooing he could handle but her conditioning routine required three products, well, she was on her own there. 

He let her stand under the water stream massaging her scalp as the sweet scent of roseish filled the small space. This went on probably longer than necessary but why not pamper his beloved. Kiss the warm skin of her neck and shoulder. 

As she rinsed her hair Phineas took care of his own. He braved the cold to step away first to retrieve her enormous towel to wrap her in then toweling himself off left her to do her weird hair routine while he hunted for his razor. 

One shave later Phineas found Kenna staring out the window into the infinite dark of space. When Phineas looked out the window he only saw space dust, rocks and burning balls of gas. Maybe her poetic soul had touched his at last for she sometimes if encouraged spoke of the beauty of Earth with palpable longing. 

"Let's go planetside tomorrow." She murmured. "I need to see some color before I go crazy."

"Of course. " He could never deny her anything. Wrapping his arms around her waist Phineas kissed her cheek. 

Then when she began to sing softly to herself Phineas wished with all his heart he could give her color, stars, nature, the galaxy and all its wonders. Bring her Earth and all its splendor. 

But she was already all those things personified.


End file.
